funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bachelor Fridge
One of the strangest games One of the strangest sounding and looking game I have ever seen on FunOrb. O_o Although it does look very good however, as I never though of the game to have fighting in. Lord and descender of the abyss 17:34, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Release date? As we all know from the main article (and the dev. blog) the release date was meant to be "By the end of November". However, at the time of writing it is haf way through December. It would be helpful if it was released soon (I can't wait for it to come out!) Higuy 03:26, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like something you'd want to ask on the forums. By the way, I'm glad to see you becoming an active contibutor! It's nice to see new blood! Okay, that came out wrong... :P Anyway, welcome. TimerootT • C • 03:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::it was announced on the forums a while ago that it had been switched with the AoG campaign release. though it was on the forums and only visible for a few days before being hidden at the time of the AoG release so few saw the post. Mod Korpz says tonight or tomorrow night at the latest though.Master54100 13:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::according to mod korpses latest ETA we can expect it anywhere in the next 60 minutes =)Master54100 13:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Filling this article out... Regarding the Creatures and Moves section, how should it be filled out? Should we put a list of all a Creature's moves under the "Creatures" section, leaving out the details of said moves; and then add information about the moves in the "Moves" section? :That's how I picture it, yeah. For each creature, the "moves" field would look like :etc, where the numbers are the number of pieces of food required to make them learn - as far as I could guess, the moves are always learned in the same order. The "Moves" table will then describe cooldown, damage (for a 1-FC/1-FS unit), and stuff like that. TimerootT • C • 19:03, December 18, 2009 (UTC) 9 Hiddens Left Just here to say I bet you wish you hadn't made that rule and you want Randomvirtuo back. Knd563 21:02, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :We'll find them in due time. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:32, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :: I haven't made that rule, but i don't want him until 7 days after release. (after that i will wish they havent made that rule) --BeyPokéDig 23:14, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Uh, yeah, that's actualy a wiki-wide rule, Bey... TimerootT • C • 23:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well even without randoms help I have info on most of them. I'll upload it tommorow. Knd563 04:04, December 19, 2009 (UTC) When does members content start? So, I have a couple of creatures that have maxed out the first and second parts of the circle, but they won't level up any more. They say they want Dairy, so I give them both the free dairy foods but they take neither. Is this as high as they go in free to play, or does anyone have any creatures that have skills that are higher than 2 stars. Also, two more observations that i'll add here rather then in a new section. 1/When using run or sprint, why does your creature get the dizzy stars and can't do anything 2/Why does some achievement pages such as clerical error not come up on the main pages table? Anonymous184 00:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC) 1: don't know, but propally recovering 2:errors happen in the first week of a game, thats to be expected. :Ill try and fix the clerical error error. Hehe get it. Knd563 04:04, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Run and Sprint have the effect of stunning the creature that uses them.Mad dash does this too. 03:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Creature tables Before i delete this i just want to ask if anyone has a valid reason to leave in moves that creatures learn after the base moves. anything the develop after base stats is related to what you feed them so the list of what they learn after base is either going to be massive or inaccurate. if no one else beats me to it il delete this in 24 hours unless someone gives a valid reason not to. :Uh, don't do that. Frankly, I didn't know how the abilities were learned, I thought they might be consistent. I see that I'm wrong. :P In that case, it seems that they learn the five sections separately, so we can say something like "Section 1: Walk, Tickle, Punch. Section 2: Poke, Bouncing Poo Bomb, Sprint." Shouldn't be too massive. If it is, we can put each "Section" into a separate table cell. TimerootT • C • 18:54, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, so the moves aren't learned in that order, but we should still list them that way. TimerootT • C • 19:22, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hybrid Creatures? I keep on seeing people with creatures with a head piece from one creature and torso, bottom, arm and leg pieces from another. Am I just not remembering right, or is this a bug/feature? EDIT: Also, how come my creatures don't always eat food from the category they ask for? Do they get tired of one particular food? -Grateful Funorb Wikia User (not an editor) 22:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Hi, welcome to the wiki! It seems that by feeding your creatures, you'll give the parts of the creature corresponding with that food. For instance, I had a Luminator, which grows from a Glowstick. He asked for a drink, and I gave an Energy Drink; thus, he got Nuka's legs and Torso. Then, he wanted another drink, and I gave him Espresso. Thus, he got the Torso of "The Caffenator". As to why they don't eat... I can't tell you. It could be completely random, but I think it may be that, as they eat more, they get "pickier"... that is, the chance of eating a given food gets lower, and they will only eat more epxensive foods. On a final note, I - and the rest of the wiki - would be glad if you and helped us out... :-D TimerootT • C • 23:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Anything I should read first before doing anything? :P Piraeus 02:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: I think that this message in my edit history for my user page: 03:04, December 20, 2009 (hist) (diff) User:Piraeus ‎ (Replaced content with '* Under Construction.' - This is probably vandalism.) is erroneous. Any way to make it not say that when editing your own page? Also, your talk page seems really slow to load - that's why I'm asking you questions here, as I know you read this... ::Hi! I'm guessing you are the anonymous user who posted 4 hours previously. I'd like to let you know that there aren't any real guides for new users, but there are some tips for editing. See, for instance, . I can also assure you that it is not my talk page that is slow, but more likely it is the entire server and you had this page cached. About the edit summary; that's automatic for whenever someone replaces an entire page, a common type of vandalism - it won't happen unless you replace the whole page again. Besides, no one will suspect you of vandalism as long as they see that it's a legitimate edit. Finally, you can post on any page on the wiki basically, because I - and many other users/admins - use a page called , or Recent Changes, that lists all the most recent edits anywhere on the wiki. If there's anything else unclear... feel free to ask. Oh, and if you want something to do, feel free to add some scores from Armies of Gielinor to this page, obviously help the Bachelor Fridge page, or just add guides to any of the achievement pages, which are sadly underedited. TimerootT • C • 05:42, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ( o Y o ) the <8 can go in those boobs sumtimes not the pussy. Other Hidden Achievements The last 4 hiddens, one of which is currently unknown still, but the other 3 include 1000 grub capture points, 1000 captured flies and Charge through 3 opponents at once whilst on fire (which is some special). [[User:Dragongnexus|'DragonGnexus' ]]14:13, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :1000 Flies O.O, so far i've got 3.Anonymous184 22:32, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::One of the hiddens might be to win an Annihilation match where none of your creatures have the "Walk" ability. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 00:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well all 12 hidden achievements are known now and have been added to the database with their official names and descriptions. [[User:Dragongnexus|'DragonGnexus' ]]12:22, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Well Hot Streak is under questioning whether it exists, because finding this "Flame" power up seems unexistant. [[User:Dragongnexus|'DragonGnexus' ]]19:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::It isn't. The best rank I've gotten to was #4 in Bachelor Fridge, I've used every Creature on every stage, and nothing. I'm pretty sure that Hot Streak isn't real.. :\ -Tuberculosis 20:57, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually we already knew that it wasnt real. It was an achievement but it was removed and replaced with Coup de Grease. Knd563 04:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::If it wasn't real then 1.why did we put it there and 2.how did we know it existed before it was removed. 05:11, June 6, 2010 (UTC) sort whould someone please set up sorting of the tables so we can find certain peices of info faster (like which things cost this much or which guy has the highest in this)--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 04:46, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Free-To-Playability Is it true that F2P is limited to the first 2 sections of moves? If so, I think it should be included - I can't seem to find anything to that effect.Piraeus 02:25, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Foods + Creatures = ? People who are still playing this game trying to find out its secrets, listen up. I'm trying to put together a list of foods to creature table, to players can easily make their creatures without wasting money. As a side mini-task, could you all keep tabs on what foods give what ability to a certain creature. E.G. Growler: Mystery Meat: Lob Tuna: Swing etc. If I could get some lists together from you all that would be great! Just post a list under this post and I'll record it. I'll start making it on the page once I have a least 3 complete creatures. I have complete lists of...: Growler Damage Formula Not Quite Right? Piraeus 02:20, January 8, 2010 (UTC)"Every move has a base damage, the damage that is inflicted with one point in the respective stat. For each creature, the damage that a certain move inflicts is this base damage, multiplied by the amount of points they have in the stat. For example, Whack has a base damage of 18. If a Porcinator has 4 fisticuffs, then Whack will do 72 damage. After picking up a fisticuffs booster, Whack will do 90 damage. " This doesn't seem to always hold true... (Added separator between posts) Do you have an example to show it isn't true. Anybody could have just put that up as a general formula thinking it would apply to all if it held true for Porcinator. -Lil cloud 9 Either it isn't correct in some cases, or poke's base damage shouldn't be 15. If not Fruitasm would do 75 damage with it. It does 30 damage. I'm pretty sure the poke's base damage is less than 10. -Lil cloud 9 :Nuka does 10 damage poke, which is where the base damage came from. Therefore, the real formula is probably Base Damage + Level*n, where n is a number changing depending on the attack. Piraeus 03:28, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :If Base Damage+Level*n was correct,all Porcinator's moves would have a base damage of 0.Maybe if we tried curse attacking a creature with 1 fisticuffs,that would give it 0 fisticuffs and the damage it does could be a hint. 21:44, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :I've created a table that can help us work out the formula.Can you help us expirement?Moves that can change the stats are Curse attack,Buff attack,I love you all and maybe some others I don't know of yet.Since I don't know how many moves there are I'll make 30 rows,if we need more rows we can add them.Feel free to contribute.Remember that if it's a red move,enter it in the column containing the value of the fisticuffs stat.(Remember to take into account boosters!)If it's a blue move use the flingstuff stat to decide which column it goes in.If the creature has a booster,enter it in the column 1 higher than it's regular stat.Boosters do not stack so if you walk over two fisticuffs boosters still only enter it one higher.(For red moves) 04:16, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : : After looking at the table,Base damage+level*n appears to be the formula in some cases,but not always.Punch has n=7 and base=35 for lvls 1-4,but 5 is different. Rather weird. Maybe if the level is 5,consider the level for the formula to be 6.This looks like it would work.We better start creating a table of what n is on the move page! 06:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Norblarchoop (talk) 04:29, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I know the formula. Moves have base damage of between 2 and 12. For levels 1 to 4, a move deals 5x to 8x it's base damage, while level 5 is treated as level 6, dealing 10x the base damage. :The Tickle family are special, as their base damage is some decimal between 1 and 2, but they basically go 7-8-9-11-14, which wouldn't work for 1.5. Luckily, these are the lowest damage moves in the game, so they aren't as important. :I took the liberty of filling in your table with the damage numbers for all moves, and I assure you that this is 100% correct and tested by me. I will add this table to the main page when I have time. : :Norblarchoop (talk) 00:12, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I so don't have time for this right now. College is so more difficult than I had ever imagined. FunOrb World - Copyright I just wanted to confirm that FunOrb Wiki obtained permission from FunOrb World to use their exclusive concept art and screenshot. Though FunOrb World isn't active at all now (as the guy who owns it has left) it's still their property and permission should be obtained. Danhart1989 01:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) 50 more pages I was hoping to have 50 pages on all different creatures, so there could be more ideas. Any thoughts? It actually gives much more information. Runescape wiki has so much information on so much pages, coudn't Funorb Wiki also do the same? The table here doesnt really say much, just a few things about them and not much else. Wlo1234 14:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Anyone wanna help me add the rest 31 pages for the creatures of BF? I know one anonymous person is already helping me... Thank you whoever you are. Balance is Pwer 10:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Norblarchoop (talk) 04:28, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I know very few people still play funorb, but I love fridge, and I know the strategy very well. I'm planning on adding a strategy page for each creature, as well as formatting the other information on them in a simpler, more concise manner (00:27 26/8/2013 norblarchoop)